Cancer Kills
by FayesEmeraldEyes
Summary: This takes place after the end of CB. I'm not good at summarys but... this is about Cancer and its a Spike/Faye... please review
1. Chapter 1

*Cancer Kills*  
  
"A sad Spike/Faye Story"  
  
Faye sat quietly alone on the couch of the bebop. Her thoughts were focused on the  
  
magazine that lied infront of her. She quickly skimmed the title... "Hack" No doubt about it,  
  
the magazine belonged to Edward. And as if on cue Edward came running in from the other  
  
direction, grabbed her hacking magazine, and plopped down on the couch next to Faye. Edward looked over to see Faye, who was now staring at the wall. "Faye Faye?" Faye only sighed. "FAYE FAYE!!!!" Edward screamed making Faye jump with surprise. "huh.... ACK!... Damnt Ed I was concentrating." "Faye Faye when did the wall become soooo interesting?" Faye roled her eyes. "Just forget about it Ed" Faye stood to her feet and grabbed a cigerate from the table on the other side of the room. It had been 2 years since Spike had left to go  
  
after Vicious. Faye was now 25, and still lonely as ever. Edward who was now 15 years had become alot more settled and relaxed. Faye pushed her now, shoulder length hair out of her face and lit a cigerate from her pocket and took a long drag. Spike was in the hospital still... in a coma. Since then Faye had been smoking quite alot. Jet and Edward were starting to worry about her.  
  
"Faye... you want to go see Spike?" Jet asked after a while. "I hate hospitals... besides why  
  
would I want to go see the Lunk Head asleep?" Faye snapped back, making Jet smirk. "Actually Faye, Spike has been awake for 3 weeks now and there ready for us to come pick em up." Faye turned to look at Jet. "So you wanna go pick him up or shall I ?" Faye looked into Jet eyes and started to cry softly. Faye fell to her knees, crying silently. When she looked up she noticed Jett who was now holding her in his arms. "You know... 2 years ago I would of just let you sit here and cry.... but not now...a person can change with time." Faye looked at Jet and smiled. "You know Jet., I think I'll let you go get him... I don't think that I could handle that.. Not right now." Jet smirked and hugged Faye quickly before standing back to his feet. "Come on Ed." Edward jumped to her feet and ran after Jet, leaving Faye behind.  
  
Faye sat silently on the couch staring up at the clock above her. 11:18 am "Jett left 2 hours ago, he should be back by now." Faye glanced back up at the clock, cursing silently to herself. 11:20 am Faye lied her head down on a pillow that was sitting on the couch and sighed. "I'll just close my eyes for a minute." Before Faye knew it she was snoring softly on the couch.  
  
12:29 pm Jett entered the bebop, Spike leaning onto his shoulder. He looked over to the couch to see Faye who was snoring, quite loudly. Spike chuckled to himself with a smirk. "Well I see you still got our house guests." "Yeah well who else am I going to talk to when your off getting your self hurt." Spike laughed and removed his hand off Jets shoulder. "I think I can manage by myself now" Spike walked over to the couch and sat on the table infront of Faye. "Wake up!!!!!!" Spike yelled in Fayes ear. Faye set up, startled. "Holy Sh.....SPIKE!" Faye screamed loudly pushing Spike down on to the table. "Just cause you havent seen me in a while doesnt give you the right to scream in my ear like that!" Spike looked up at Faye who was sitting on top of him and smiled. "Do you mind... get off Romanee!" Faye stood to her feet anand started to walk away when she felt someone grab her hand. Faye turned back around to face Spike and frowned. "What is it now?!" Spike took his hand and placed it on the corner of her mouth. He wiped something away and looked back down at his hand. "Faye..." Faye looked at his hand and gasped. Spike stared up at her, his worry showing in his eyes. Faye was about to say something when she felt like she had to cough. She put her hand over hand and coughed hard into it. Spike held her by the waste, keeping her from falling onto the floor. After a couple of minutes Faye looked down at her hand and sudnelly felt very dizzy. Spike took her hand and starred at it. "Faye...your coughing blood..." Faye, to keep from passing out, instantly grabbed a cigerate from her pocket. Spike removed it from her mouth and crushed it with his foot. "No more Faye.... we need to get you to a hospital." Faye looked down to her bloody hand, feeling dizzy. Slowly she fell into Spikes arms. Spike looked down at her, worried. Faye looked up at Spike and smiled, a little bit of blood resting at the corner of her mouth. She closed her eyes and passed out in his arms.  
  
  
  
A/N: keep reading,..... hope your enjoying 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2!  
  
Spike sat impatiently in the doctors office. Faye had now been placed into her own  
  
room and Spike was now deeply worried about her. Spike stared at the door to Fayes room,  
  
while smoking a cigerate. After a few minutes the doctor walked out and over to Spike. "Mr  
  
Spiegel we need to speak.... and please... put that cigerate out." Spike looked up and  
  
swallowed it. The doctor shook his head. "If you keep that up your going to turn out like your  
  
girlfriend" "Shes not my girlfriend and frankly I don't even think shes a friend... and what you  
  
mean? Whats wrong with Faye?" "Well Mr. Spiegel,we've seemed to have found a large trace  
  
of Lung Cancer in Ms. Valentine" Spike was about to speak when it hit him. Lung Cancer.  
  
"wh...what do you mean Lung Cancer..." "Mr. Spiegel I wish that we could have been able to  
  
find this a little bit sooner... Ms. Valentine has about 2 weeks to live" Spikes mouth fell to the  
  
floor. "Shes only 25!!!!!!" The doctor smiled and put a hand on Spikes shoulder. "If you'd like...  
  
you may be the one to tell her, or I'll tell her... Its your choice" "I tell her..." The doctor nodded  
  
and walked away. Spike stared at Fayes room. Room 310 Spike sighed and slowly opened  
  
the door. Spike poked his head in looked at the hospital bed that was sitting infront of a window.  
  
He noticed Faye, who was no longer in her normal yellow suit but in a hospital gown. She was  
  
staring blankly out the window. Spike walked in and accidently hit a table that was sitting near  
  
the door. Faye turned around at the noise and was happy to see Spike. "Can I go home  
  
now?!" Spike looked out the window and shook his head. "They need you to stay here  
  
Faye...." "But why... how come?"  
  
"Faye... you've got Lung Cancer.... 2 weeks" "Spike what do you mean? I'm confused" "Faye  
  
your going to die in 2 weeks. I told you to stop smoking" Faye stared at Spike and started to  
  
sob. "I don't want to die.... I'm not ready too..." "No ones ready to die Faye..." Faye sobbed  
  
into her hands until she had the urge to cough. She coughed long, hard into her hand as Spike  
  
held her closely to him. Faye pulled away from him after awhile and looked into her hand. "Ive  
  
never really been able to handle blood... espically when its coming out of me" Faye smiled at  
  
Spike and Spike, oddly enough, smiled back. "If you want I'll talk to the doctor and see if you  
  
can come back to the Bebop... you can die there... I'd hate to die in the hospital and I'm sure  
  
you'd hate it too." Faye looked down at the bed covers and wiped the blood away from her  
  
mouth. "I'd like that" Spike smiled and kissed her forehead. 'Shes dying... I dont think I'd could  
  
hate her....'  
  
A.N Sorry this one was kinda short... keep reading........ I keep reading fics where everyone talks about faye or spike getting lung cancer but all I read, Ive yet to find a fic where it actually happens. *shurgs* on ff.net at least. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3!  
  
"Faye.... the doctor has agreed that you could come home" Spike poked his head into Fayes  
  
room and looked over towards her bed. Spike grinned when he found a sleeping Faye,  
  
wrapped up in the hospital blankets. Spike walked over to Faye and bent down to whisper  
  
something into her ear. "Boo!" Fayes eyes automatically shot open. She looked staright at  
  
Spike and started to cry. "Woah.... I only meant to wake you up" Faye pulled her head up to  
  
look at Spike. "I dont want to die..." She whsipered softly. "We've been through this before  
  
Faye, no one wants to die... but its just the way that things go.... I wish that I could change that"  
  
Spike kissed Fayes forehead one last time before exiting the room.  
  
Spike walked to Fayes doctor and tapped his shoulder. "Do something!" The doctor  
  
turned around startled. "Please remove your hands Mr. Spiegel" Spike pulled away and  
  
glared at the doctor. "You will help her!" The doctor looked at Spike and frowned.  
  
"Unforuntly there is nothing that I can do. Its too late Mr. Spiegel... you have to get over it.  
  
Make her last days the best for her." Spikes eyes seemed to hiss at the doctor as he trew a  
  
punch. "Whats the purpose of having doctors when they won't do anything!!!" Spike yelled  
  
angerily and pushed his way back to Fayes room. Spike walked to Faye and scooped  
  
her up in his arms. "Its ok Faye... were going home." Faye smiled and fell asleep in his  
  
arms.  
  
  
  
AN: Sorry another short chapter.... I hate writers blocks..... Chapter 4 coming up! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4!  
  
Spike sat quietly on the couch with Faye, who was sleeping peacefully beside him, her  
  
head resting in his lap. Spike looked down to the see the sleeping beauty resting in his lap.  
  
"Its not fair for young beauty to die so early" Spike thought. Spike looked down at Faye on last  
  
time before standing up and lying her head back down on the couch. Spike walked to Jets room  
  
and knocked on the slightly closed door. "Who is it?!" "Me Jet..." "Enter" Spike walked in  
  
to see Jet sitting on his bed watching 'Big Shot' "Looks like theres no new bountys Spike..."  
  
Spike looked at the tv and nodded. "We need to do something to help Faye" "Why do you  
  
care so much all of a sudden. I thought you hated her" "Perhaps maybe you don't remember  
  
Jet but she is dying" There was that awkard silence again. Jet frowned, as did Spike. Jet  
  
turned his head towards the direction of the tv. "I'm going to take a trip to the hosptial, there  
  
has to be something that I can do" Spike turned back towards the door and walked out,  
  
startled to see Faye staggering to the bathroom. "I coughed up some blood.... then I trew  
  
up on the couch.... be careful where you sit" Spike reached and grabbed Fayes arm.  
  
"Don't worry I'll clean it up" Faye shook her head, no. "I'll get it" Spike smirked. "You need  
  
to rest, not clean up" Faye smiled but then started to whezze slightly. "Well that is about the  
  
most unattractive thing I could ever do" Faye replied before falling to her knees. Spike  
  
bent down to her and held her body close to him, as she grabbed her chest, gasping for air.  
  
Spike held her for a while until her coughs shortened, and then stopped. "You need to be  
  
in the hospital Faye, not here." "Hos....Hospitals scare me..." "I know, but I'm taking you"  
  
Faye looked up to Spikes face and smiled slightly. "Its nice to know that you care, Spike"  
  
Faye replied while lying a kiss on his lips and falling asleep in his arms. Spike knew that  
  
it was just the pain killers the doctor had given her but it still made him smile.  
  
  
  
A/N: Well I think that chapter was kinda sweet.... but well next chapter is the last one... dun  
  
dun dun! Please review 


	5. Goodbye to you

Chapter 5! Final and Last chapter  
  
The Song is in the the italics  
  
Spike looked down at the sleeping beauty in his arms. ' Well this seems rather fimiliar '  
  
he thought. Spike chucklled to himself and stood, walking silently to the Swordfish and took off  
  
towards the hospital.  
  
Faye looked up from her hospital bed and sighed. She was hurting so bad. Not just  
  
the pain of the cancer that was tearing inside of her but the thought of knowing that soon she  
  
would no longer see Spikes face. No longer would be able to fight with him. Angry words ran  
  
through her mind. She could almost remember every fight they had ever had. Every bounty  
  
that they had gotten together. She remembered the constant arugement of the bounty money.  
  
But mostly, she remembered Spike. She could remember firing the shots at the Bebop roof,  
  
silently praying that Spike would just turn around and forget about having to do anything with  
  
Vicious. Damn Vicious. He just knew how to ruin it all.  
  
Spike sat worridely in a chair outside Fayes room. The doctor had been checking on  
  
Faye for 20 minutes now. Spike stared blankly at the roof of the hospital. Spike thought back  
  
to the night when Faye had tried to keep him from leaving, from going to trow his life away to  
  
Vicious. He relized it all now, Faye was in love with him. He remembered how it had felt when  
  
Julia had left for Vicious and tried to kill Spike. It had to been the same thing to Faye. Just  
  
the thought of Julia had once made him happy, but now the thought was interupted by thoughts  
  
of Faye. He only wished that he had relized how much he had loved her before.  
  
Ten minutes later, Fayes doctor had walked out from her room and nodded down to  
  
Spike, who was half asleep in the chair. The doctor nugded him slightly and Spike looked up  
  
to see a very paniaced doctor. "Were losing her Mr. Spiegel. I'm sorry. Perhaps maybe you  
  
should visit with her now. Spike nodded to the doctor and walked into Fayes room and looked  
  
over to her. She was so pale and her eyes were slightly closed. He could tell that Faye had  
  
been crying which made Spike feel like his world was collapsing. When Faye relized that  
  
Spike had entered her room, she smiled. Tears were begining to form, but she didnt cry for  
  
fear of what Spike might do. Spike got closer to her and sat down on her bed. Fayes smile  
  
widened. Spike reached for her hand and held it closely. He looked down at her and seemed  
  
to get lost in her eyes. Her emerald eyes had always brought him such joy. "I could die  
  
right now Spike, and I wouldnt even mind." Spike smiled and kissed her hand. "and why not?"  
  
"Ive got what I want" "What is it that you want?" "You. . . just you" Spike smiled and couldnt  
  
help but let his tears fall. Faye squezzed his hand tighter. "Just hold me Spike.. I just want to  
  
get this over with, I'm tired of the pain" Spike held her in his arms, as she cried softly on his  
  
shoulder. "Dont worry Spike, I'm a fairy" Spike couldnt help but smile, but his smile faded  
  
as her pulse weakened. "You were the one I loved Faye" Faye smiled slightly and she  
  
winced in pain. "I love you Spike..." Spike kissed her lips softly. "I love you too Faye"  
  
Fayes hand slowly started to lose its grip. Spike frowned as her hand dropped from his own.  
  
He looked toward the monitor and watched as it started to Flat Line. Spike lied her hand down  
  
on the bed and lied a kiss upon her forehead. "You were my shooting star..."  
  
Of all the things I've believed in  
  
I just want to get it over with  
  
Tears form behind my eyes  
  
But I do not cry  
  
Counting the days that pass me by  
  
I've been searching deep down in my soul  
  
Words that I'm hearing  
  
are starting to get old  
  
It feels like I'm starting all over again  
  
The last three years were just pretend  
  
And I said,  
  
Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
I still get lost in your eyes  
  
And it seems that I can't live a day without you  
  
Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away  
  
To a place where  
  
I am blinded by the light  
  
But it's not right  
  
Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time  
  
I want what's yours  
  
and I want what's mine  
  
I want you  
  
But I'm not giving in this time  
  
Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
And when the stars fall  
  
I will lie awake  
  
You're my shooting star  
  
A/N: Well there it is... the end of my song fic.. I really hope that you liked it cause I did.  
  
I had fun writing it and hope you have fun reading it.  
  
Disclaimer: Goodbye to You is property of Michelle Branch.Copyright Â© 2001 Michelle Branch, michellebranch.net 


End file.
